Discuție Utilizator:DimiTalen
Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 18:13 (UTC) :Thnx! 25 iunie 2007 18:13 (UTC) Hi, Dimi! I write you in English cause I odon't think you know Romanian. You have put your name at the embassy. But only users who know Romanian may put their names there. So? Cheers! --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 18:15 (UTC) :Okay no prob. Good luck here companions and i hope you'll do as great as our Dutch one ;p just kiddin' ;; Good luck! 25 iunie 2007 18:16 (UTC) 10x! ;) --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 18:17 (UTC) :Solidaritatea betekent Solidariteit :p (hehe). Er staan allemaal (administratieve) gebouwen, van "vriendelijke" organisaties zoals het Rode Kruis, enz. Het oude centrum (Centrul Vechi) is zometeen klaar, naar mijn ontwerp. Je bent uitgenodigd, iig! Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 18:22 (UTC) Koop een tweede huis in Iubiros! Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 08:09 (UTC) :Gegroet buurman. :) Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 15:36 (UTC) In het Roemeens zou jij "Dumitru", of "Dimitrie" (Dimitríéje) heten.. Dimitri Neyt --> Dumitru Naitescu? ;) Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 17:55 (UTC) :Naitescu? :D 13 august 2007 17:24 (UTC) Sorry als ik af en toe te ver ben gegaan.. heb geen zin om de sfeer te verpesten op WS. Ik zie het eerder als een concurrentiestrijd, persoonlijk is het niet. Jij hoop ik ook? Gr, Alexandru 27 august 2007 19:09 (UTC) :Ja tuurlijk, ik weet dat ik ook nogal koppig kan zijn, soit, zand erover. Ik heb al 2 pogingen gedaan mijn eisen ivm Santos of Global eens op je OP te zetten, maar ik moest steeds weer afsluiten voor ik klaar was. Vrees niet hoor, gwn eens de standpunten op 'n rijtje zetten. Ik zal 't vandaag wel es doen, 28 august 2007 07:11 (UTC) Illegaal stemmen? Je bent nog geen cetăţean! (denk ik) ;P Alexandru 19 septembrie 2007 14:08 (UTC) Tsjoesep Ey Dumitru, je maakt hem bang :P We hebben hem wel nodig hoor Alexandru 27 octombrie 2007 17:09 (UTC) :Haha 27 octombrie 2007 17:11 (UTC) Nog 16 wijzigingen en dan ben je een burger. Alexandru 27 octombrie 2007 17:39 (UTC) :Maakt het uit in welke naamruimte? 28 octombrie 2007 06:47 (UTC) ::Bij ons niet. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 08:36 (UTC) :::Da's goed, eigenlijk is dat maar goed ook. Overleg is minstens even belangrijk. 28 octombrie 2007 08:58 (UTC) http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/DimiTalen. Nog 13 wijzigingen te gaan, dan verschijn je in het RoWikicity:Cetăţeni. Je kunt die 13 wijzigingen ook op een nuttige manier doen, door Highboro aan te passen . Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 09:01 (UTC) :Ja, misschien wel, is dat de enige Engelse pagina? 28 octombrie 2007 09:02 (UTC) ::MOmenteel wel, maar je mag bijv ook een artikeltje schrijven over dat kasteel, gemeentehuis, enz. Alles wat met Highboro te maken heeft mag in 't Engels dus. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 10:27 (UTC) Chusep Si, soy de España, concretamente de Valencia por lo que también se hablar en catalán/valenciano. En líneas generales he entendido el proyecto y según me han dicho en la en la versión inglesa tienes algún proyecto de región/barrio castellanoparlante. Estaría interesado en colaborar si más o menos me explicas cómo puedo hacerlo. También me gustaría poder empezar la versión en castellano o valenciano si pudiera ser posible en un futuro. Mientrastanto corregiré algunas pocas faltas que encuentre.... P.D.Lo siento pero al no saber si hablabas castellano, directamente utilicé el inglés...--Txoosep! 27 octombrie 2007 21:42 (UTC) :All right, because I can't speak catalan neither. Well, if you want you can come to the English version, we hope to gather a lot of Americans and British, but Spanish people are more than welcome too. 28 octombrie 2007 06:41 (UTC) Sjablonen Xalessien. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 14:39 (UTC) :Das vriendlijk. Kijk bv. naar die van Wikistad of Nation, allemaal gelijk. 28 octombrie 2007 14:45 (UTC) ::Graag :-) Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 14:54 (UTC) :::En mss een tip: maak ze allemaal 100% breedte, dat is duidelijker :D 28 octombrie 2007 14:55 (UTC) ::::Kweenie of 't kan. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 14:57 (UTC) :::::Wel, gwn : width="100%" toevoegen. 28 octombrie 2007 15:12 (UTC) Wat vind je van m'n Castle of Higher Borough? ::::::It's very nice! Thanks a lot! Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:17 (UTC) :::::::Snix. Even 'n vraagje: wat is 'n wiu in het Roemeens? 28 octombrie 2007 15:20 (UTC) ::::::::Je nieuwe sjab's zijn mooi! 28 octombrie 2007 15:21 (UTC) Sjabloon = (ik ben 'm op dit moment aan 't bewerken) of (hoogstens twee dagen mee bezig). Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:27 (UTC) :Azo, leuk dat er twee zijn. 28 octombrie 2007 15:28 (UTC) ::Dat wist ik niet eens, nu pas ontdekt. Maar tot nu toe is alleen Format:În lucru gebruikt.. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:37 (UTC) Highboro Do you have some ideas for my new restaurant The Brave? Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:43 (UTC) :Euhm; I don't know. I really don't. :I have a question too: who (which government) decides which issues and what can a mayor decide? 28 octombrie 2007 15:45 (UTC) ::Well.. our Constitution is a stub too. But our rules are a bit similar to the rules from Wikistad, you are the 'owner of your town'. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::Nice, so I can add house numbering, street names, new buildings etc? 28 octombrie 2007 15:54 (UTC) I'm editing your newspaper too, if that's okay for you. ::::Helemaal bedankt! :-) Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 16:02 (UTC) Spoedcursus Spoedcursus Roemeens? De algemene dingen Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 16:20 (UTC) :Oke. Maar kversta er wel wat van hoor, maar ik kan natuurlijk niets zeggen (behalve imagine enzo hé). Oké dus. 28 octombrie 2007 16:21 (UTC) FF kijken, wat zou interessant zijn om te weten/kunnen zeggen..? Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 16:22 (UTC) :Je weet wel: De algemene dingen 28 octombrie 2007 16:23 (UTC)